HF 018 Creed and Death
7:13:58 PM Jamaros: Ok, so, you are in the void with Death and Taeral. 7:14:42 PM Jamaros: Death's form seems to have grown to massive size (think No-Face from Spirited Away in his giant form), and she is looming over you. 7:14:59 PM Creed: "Hello Death." 7:15:19 PM Jamaros: Death's face remains stoic. 7:15:33 PM Creed: "Are you prepared to have that nonlethal game I promised?" 7:16:56 PM Jamaros: Death: "That depends." 7:17:09 PM Jamaros: Death: "You have stakes, I presume." 7:20:08 PM Jamaros: Death sits in a large chair that only seems to just appear. 7:20:38 PM Creed: "Well I never said it would have to be a game of bets." 7:21:25 PM Jamaros: Death tilts her head at you. "You have crossed into the void between life and the hereafter...for a simple game of chess?" 7:22:43 PM Creed: "Is that wrong of me?" 7:23:08 PM Jamaros: Death does that thing again where her face doesn't really move...but you swear you see a small smile. 7:23:15 PM Jamaros: Death: "No. Just surprising." 7:24:32 PM Jamaros: Death is now suddenly at your height and a table, chair and board with pieces appear before you. 7:31:53 PM Creed: (( computer died)) 7:32:03 PM Jamaros: ((Oh, sorry)) 7:32:16 PM Creed: Creed will pull back one of the seats and sit herself down, resting Taeral next to it. 7:32:46 PM Jamaros: Death: "You may make the first move, if you wish." 7:33:10 PM Creed: "I'd find it a bit more ironic if Death took the first move." 7:35:14 PM Jamaros: The pieces shift now, so white is on her side. Her cloak also shifts to a bone white color and her normal visage is replaced with a color-inverted version of our more typical Grim Reaper, with black bones and a white cloak. 7:36:15 PM Jamaros: Death reaches forward and moves a pawn forward. 7:36:16 PM Creed: "Nice colors." 7:36:38 PM Jamaros: Death: "Thank you. I have not used this look in quite some time." 7:40:04 PM Creed: "What was the last occasion?" 7:40:43 PM Jamaros: Death: "I believe it was during a plague a few millenia ago." 7:41:05 PM Jamaros: Death: "Back when your family was still considered new blood." 7:42:21 PM Jamaros: Death: "It is your turn, by the way." 7:47:10 PM Creed: (( I actually know like nothing about chess )) 7:47:22 PM Jamaros: Roll an INT check, to see how you do. 7:47:56 PM Jamaros: Just straight intelligence. 7:48:04 PM Creed: one sec 7:48:08 PM Jamaros: Ok. 7:53:33 PM Creed: 19 7:53:40 PM Jamaros: You make an opening move that feels very impressive. 7:53:49 PM Jamaros: Death leans back in her chair and ponders a moment. 8:01:27 PM Jamaros: I'll carry that INT score for a couple of moves. You go further into the game and seem to be doing well for yourself. 8:01:33 PM Jamaros: Death: "Do you play often?" 8:05:12 PM Jamaros: ((Computer shit itself, again?)) 8:07:49 PM Creed: (( All good! )) 8:07:57 PM Creed: "Not very, haven't had the chance lately." 8:08:21 PM Jamaros: Death: "Well, you're quite good." 8:09:33 PM Jamaros: Death: "I get challenged quite a bit these days, but usually for very high stakes, you'd imagine." 8:10:44 PM Jamaros: Death: "So...not to sound disappointed, but is this all you really wanted?" 8:11:28 PM Creed: "Not entirely, I wanted to know more about these eggs and why you have one." 8:11:48 PM Jamaros: Death: "I had a feeling." 8:12:05 PM Jamaros: Death: "Why?" 8:12:20 PM Creed: "Why do I ask, or..?" 8:12:35 PM Jamaros: Death: "Let's start there." 8:13:59 PM Creed: "Because I find it interesting that the one responsible of so many souls and, presumably, a lot of power needs.. well power itself." 8:14:59 PM Jamaros: Death: "That is strange, indeed." 8:16:08 PM Creed: "No answers huh?" 8:16:27 PM Jamaros: Death: "Haven't decided yet." 8:17:18 PM Jamaros: Death: "You haven't talked about yours, really." 8:17:45 PM Creed: "I don't know enough about it to." 8:18:07 PM Jamaros: Death: "You wish to know it's workings?" 8:22:55 PM Creed: "I do." 8:23:06 PM Jamaros: Death: "..." 8:23:15 PM Jamaros: Death makes a move, but doesn't say any more. 8:26:16 PM Creed: "I'm not asking you for how to do it. I just wanted to know why you had one." 8:33:47 PM Jamaros: Make a persuasion check. 8:37:33 PM Jamaros: ((...you still here?)) 8:43:15 PM Creed: (( sorry! )) 8:43:18 PM Creed: (( i was called away )) 8:43:21 PM Jamaros: ((S'ok)) 8:43:27 PM Jamaros: ((Sorry I was unresponsive)) 8:43:48 PM Jamaros: ((Well...good to see you haven't changed :P)) 8:44:22 PM Jamaros: Death: "I have no plans to use it. So, you need not worry how I have it." 8:44:23 PM Creed: (( of course )) 8:44:48 PM Creed: "Well, if you have no plans to use it, I have a use for it." 8:44:58 PM Jamaros: Death: "Do you?" 8:45:23 PM Creed: "There are some dwarves in town that are constructing a trans-dimensional portal of sorts." 8:45:48 PM Creed: "Funnily enough, they made it after seeing a ritual that required 6 eggs of sorts." 8:46:01 PM Jamaros: Death: "Funny." 8:47:03 PM Jamaros: Death: "And they need the powers to make it work." 8:47:14 PM Creed: "Yeah, so it seems." 8:48:13 PM Jamaros: Death: "Someone performed a similar ritual once before." 8:48:36 PM Creed: "Well, considering it was written down in a book, I'm not too surprised." 8:49:08 PM Jamaros: Death: "You wish to aid these dwarves." 8:49:17 PM Creed: "I wish for them to aid me, to be more accurate." 8:51:18 PM Jamaros: Death: "...congratulations. You win in three moves." 8:51:33 PM Jamaros: Death: "That has not happened in a very long time." 8:52:21 PM Creed: "Oh? That's interesting." 8:52:26 PM Creed: "Anyone beat you before?" 8:52:32 PM Jamaros: Death: "Once." 8:52:42 PM Jamaros: Death's form shifts back to her original shape. 8:52:47 PM Jamaros: Death: "In a way." 8:53:03 PM Creed: "In a way?" 8:53:29 PM Jamaros: Death: "She won. Whether she beat me, is a much larger question." 8:53:50 PM Jamaros: Death: "The stone is not for you." 8:53:59 PM Creed: "I know it's not for me." 8:55:34 PM Creed: "It's similar in aura to William and another child in the city." 8:56:04 PM Jamaros: Death: "It is similar to many people." 8:59:50 PM Jamaros: Death: "But that doesn't make it for them." 9:00:05 PM Creed: "Then why is it for you?" 9:00:16 PM Jamaros: Death: "It was tasked to me." 9:00:32 PM Creed: "Under that kind of understanding, why would a god be assigned to holding power?" 9:00:40 PM Creed: "In the literal sense." 9:00:47 PM Creed: "Not as they are, I mean." 9:02:23 PM Jamaros: Death: "Why are treasures lost? Why do whole countries vanish into ruin? Where does that other sock go when you are doing the wash?" 9:03:03 PM Creed: "Because goblins steal treasure, because humans are reckless, and isn't there a fae that does that?" 9:05:51 PM Jamaros: Death: "Maybe...and maybe it is me." 9:06:02 PM Creed: "You steal socks?" 9:06:15 PM Jamaros: Death opens up her cloak and throws a sock at you. 9:06:31 PM Creed: Creed will attempt to bat the sock away. 9:06:38 PM Jamaros: You do. 9:06:56 PM Creed: "Everyone owns socks, throwing one doesn't convince me that you steal them." 9:07:43 PM Jamaros: Death: "You are missing the point here. You wanted to know why I have the stone. Because no one else is responsible enough to own it, yet." 9:08:21 PM Jamaros: Death: "Our game is now complete." 9:08:35 PM Creed: (( who wins )) 9:08:43 PM Creed: (( do i need to roll? )) 9:08:54 PM Jamaros: ((You win)) 9:09:03 PM Creed: (( Yes!! )) 9:09:04 PM Jamaros: ((You rolled a 19, she rolled a 17)) 9:09:16 PM Jamaros: ((She said, you beat her in 3 moves)) 9:09:58 PM Jamaros: ((But...she's not giving you the stone now.)) 9:10:48 PM Creed: (( that's fine )) 9:11:18 PM Jamaros: She walks away from you and into the void, do you wanna try any last ditch stuff before she leaves? 9:11:45 PM Creed: "Ah, Death." 9:12:09 PM Creed: "Before you walk off to literally nowhere, I have another question or two." 9:12:21 PM Jamaros: Death pauses. 9:13:06 PM Creed: "Why did you leave the door open?" 9:13:46 PM Jamaros: Death: "...I am busy...And I did not have time for it...and it gets lonely here." 9:13:58 PM Jamaros: Death: "Next time you use it...it may even still be there." 9:15:02 PM Creed: "I hope so, maybe we can play another game.. Taeral, do you have no questions for Death?" 9:15:48 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Um...I...The last person who played you...what happened to her?" 9:17:26 PM Jamaros: Death: "...She escaped." 9:17:35 PM Jamaros: Death wanders into the shadows and vanish. 9:17:43 PM Jamaros: You find yourself in the basement.